Destino
by yumita
Summary: Shampoo envenena a Akane, y le ofrece a Ranma la cura con tal de que éste se case con ella, para salvar a la joven. Y él acepta... Pero, luego de un año, el destino provoca el encuentro de nuestros protagonistas.
1. Chapter 1

De pie, uno frente al otro, intercambian miradas llenas de resentimiento. Ella, la amazona más molestosa y bella lo observa amenazadora cual tigre observa con total devoción a su presa, teniendo el poder de predecir su próximo destino.

-**Escucha…**- acaba suspirando, resignándose finalmente a manifestar sus malos hábitos, específicamente, el hábito de querer todo lo que se le impide por moral y poseerlo a toda costa, porque cuánto más difícil sea de conseguir, mayor es el reto y mucho mejor la satisfacción al denominarlo 'suyo' finalmente- **¿Recuerdas el día en que irrumpí en la residencia Tendo hace tres días?**- cuestiona seca y seriamente.

Ranma frente a semejante interrogante, se limita a hacer uso de su memoria y retroceder el disco, hace tres días atrás.

Flash Back.

_-**¡¡Buenos días, Airen!!**- chilla llena de entusiasmo la chinita voluptuosa y para nada corriente que tiende a atosigarlo con frecuencia, irrumpe la paz como suele hacer y como bien sabe, es justamente la cena de los Tendo la que manipuladoramente estropea de manera casi 'casual'._

_Sus brazos recorrieron el cuello de quién acababa de introducir una porción de comida en su boca, la que gracias a la presión ejercida, le costó trabajo tragar._

_La ira fulminante no se hizo esperar caprichosamente... ¡¡Oooh, pero empeoró, su enojo se acentuó aún más cuándo Shampoo se dignó a separarse de SU prometido para dirigirse a su bicicleta con una sonrisa complacida, extrajo de una cesta un platillo del que desprendía un delicioso aroma; las dos miradas, orgullosos Saotome padre e hijo, se dirigieron inmediatamente al delicado objeto que la muchacha sostenía._

_-**¡¡Traje comida para futuro esposo!**- fueron las palabras dichas en extraño lenguaje japonés las que fueron causantes de la decepción manifestada en el rostro de Genma, que ajeno a lo que ocurría en su entorno, estaba firmemente concentrado en envidiar a su honrado hijo._

_Dirige sus pasos, cantonea sus caderas como sólo ella sabe y llega hasta él, seguidamente deposita frente a él la comida, añadiendo un **'Aquí tienes, amado airen'** al gesto._

_-**¿Para nosotros no hay??**- cuestiona indiferente Nabiki._

_El señor Tendo que hasta ese entonces había permanecido completamente al margen, observaba con entusiasmo la comida que al nervioso chico le fue ofrecida._

_Kasumi por su parte, guarda silencio y observa a su dulce hermana menor que presionaba el vaso con fuerza, su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados en un claro intento de controlar su ira, sin embargo, temía que de un segundo a otro, éste pudiera romperse derramando su contenido, éste sería: 'Otro vaso más que se rompe'._

_Sentía que el hambre se le había esfumado completamente y es que le era imposible mirar el delicioso manjar y pasar por alto la 'tierna' mirada que le dirigía Akane. Muy silencioso, mira de soslayo a la fémina que por lo visto ya ha escogido a su víctima: El inocente vaso que ya comenzaba a crujir. Tragó con dificultad y pensó:** "Debe estar imaginando que ese vaso soy yo"**, prefirió no pensar en lo que posiblemente le pasaría a su inocente cuerpo cuando Akane tenga la oportunidad de tenerlo frente a frente._

_**-¡Anda Ranma! ¿Qué esperas? Tu bella prometida te ofreció esa deliciosa comida, y tú te la quedas mirando**- lo irrumpe precisamente ella, hablando entre dientes, suelta el vaso y lo mira casi peligrosamente durante algunos segundos, callando así cualquier frase que pudiera salir de su boca, sólo ella es capaz de transformarlo en un auténtico cobarde._

_-**¡Oh! Pero, si es cierto**- dice en un tono 'casual', y prosigue- **Yo también traje uno para ti, Akane**- acto seguido, dirige sus pasos a la bicicleta después de estar largo rato de pie al lado de su airen esperando a que éste probara su comida, pero por lo visto, él se halla demasiado presionado por las mudas manifestaciones gestuales, las cuáles ella no pasa por alto, por eso, evitando una discusión entre Akane y Ranma en la que seguramente sería dejada de lado, prefirió llevar a cabo sus verdaderos propósitos más prontamente de lo que tenía planeado._

_El joven Saotome frunce el ceño con desconfianza, su sexto sentido le advierte que 'algo' no marcha como debería ya que es demasiado notorio; una chica que odia a otra y que de la nada le trae un obsequio es una novedad._

_-**No quiero, gracias**- dice con una sonrisa forzada la jovencita al tener frente a ella la exquisitez que sucumbía a cada uno de los presentes, porque nadie sospechaba con certeza el maquiavélico plan que la muchacha de aparentes buenas intenciones, venía tramando desde hace varias noches._

_-**No aceptaré un 'No' por respuesta**- dice dándoselas de ofendida, para luego agregar con una sonrisa perfectamente actuada- **digamos que es mi forma para pedirte perdón después de todos los inconvenientes que te he hecho pasar. No me gustaría que siguiéramos enojadas para toda la vida**- ¡Oh, pero cuánto amó decir la última frase!!_

_Akane la mira con sorpresa, por primera vez sentía que la dama le decía la verdad y si no lo era, entonces podía jactarse de tener una enemiga cuyo talento en la actuación es tal para un premio nobel. Permitió que la inocencia cegara con ínfima bondad infantil la farsa que vestía a la chinita._

_-**Bueno, si es así...**- las primeras palabras dictaron su mal proceder frente a la sorpresa de todos los presentes, continuó- **Me gustaría probar un poco**- cogió los palillos con una sonrisa y comenzó a comer antes que alguno de los presentes pudiera acotar algo frente a sus acciones._

_El ceño fruncido persistía, entonces recibió una mirada llena de placer de Shampoo._

_-**¿Ver? Deber seguir ejemplo de Akane**- dice en tono sutil._

_Gruñe a la vez que observa a su prometida degustando con entusiasmo la comida, esperando que en cualquier instante ella abandonara con asco el obsequio y pronunciara las palabras: **"Esto tiene un gusto raro"** o algo similar, ¡¡sólo bastaba eso para echar a Shampoo del hogar que ni siquiera podía servirle de resguardo y hacer por cualquier medio que Akane vomitase lo que con tanto agrado e inocencia recibió... pero, nada de eso ocurrió, más todo lo contrario para su pesar, tal vez él juzga injustamente._

_-**¡¡Esto está exquisito!**- fue la exclamación que dio a entender cuando ella abandonó por fin el platillo vacío._

_-**¿Verdad que sí?**- cuestiona con emoción la muchacha y luego se dirige con tono de reproche a quién considera su prometido- **Nada pasó. A Shampoo le duele tanto la indiferencia y desconfianza de airen**- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se felicita internamente por tan espléndida labor._

_Ranma posa sus ojos preocupado en Akane, buscando algún gesto que delatase un dolor corporal, ¡cualquier cosa!, pero el gesto que esperaba nunca apareció y el rosado de sus mejillas nunca se extinguió._

_-**Está bien, Shampoo**- mira a la chinita con una leve sonrisa, sí fue injusto al juzgar las acciones cubiertas de gentileza- **Lo siento.**_

Fin del flash back.

-**Lo recuerdo**- da a entender que semejante hecho es imborrable, pero ahora puede saberse nervioso, ansioso por conocer la verdad, aquello que se esconde tras las apariencias engañosas y secretamente, siente miedo y una indiscutible rabia hacia la odiosa muchacha.

-**Pues…**- suspira hondamente y continúa con el tono intimidante del comienzo- **esa comida tenía veneno**- confiesa, entonces un odio irrefrenable en Saotome se comienza a experimentar-** la persona victima de él, muere al tercer día de haberlo bebido**- explica- **el primer día despierta con fiebre, al segundo día su cuerpo se inmoviliza por completo y al tercero sucede lo mismo, sólo que en su interior. Todo deja de funcionar, inclusive su corazón, pero sólo tú puedes salvarla, Ranma.**

Intenta asimilar las palabras escuchadas, repasa mentalmente la frase que acompañó el tono tan neutro e indiferente dado su contexto. Detestó a la amazona.

_'Akane morirá esta noche'_, su rostro se tornó pálido, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, su ojos dejaron por mínimos instantes de enfocar. Se dividió en dos, una parte de él deseaba fervientemente que todo fuese mentira, que las palabras de ella fueran como tantas otra veces una mentira, que la extraña enfermedad repentina de Akane no sea más que una ilusión y su explicación su compañía, pero su otra parte, era más realista, bastaba con observar a la joven para cerciorarse de la verdad que cubren sus palabras, de que sus esmeros por cuidarla han sido vanos, ¡ha fallado en su valor! Nunca se podría perdonar a sí mismo, ¿y a la mujer que tanto desprecio evocaba? Tampoco.

Nunca sintió ganas de exterminar a alguien, nunca su corazón padeció de un color tan oscuro y mucho menos se le ha cruzado por la mente agredir físicamente a una mujer, por esto, la sensación era nueva, negativamente nueva.

-**¿Qué has hecho...?**- cuestiona débilmente y grita enfrentándola-** ¡¿Shampoo, te volviste loca?!!**

La mirada intimidante cambió por completo en ese instante. Nunca antes se sintió más dolida que en aquel entonces.

-**¿Por qué… Por qué ella es tan importante para ti?**- cuestiona aun conociendo sus dudas de si se sentía o no capaz de escuchar la respuesta a tan miserable interrogante.

La brisa del atardecer se acentuó con más fuerza incitando -_casi benevolente_- al joven a revelar de una vez por todas el por qué de su resentimiento, quizás no eran estas las palabras dirigidas a la persona indicada, quizás su plazo ya expiró, pero cómo le gustaría que ESA lo supiera, refregárselo en la cara, puesto que Akane consiguió lo que ella por más intentos que hiciera nunca logró.

-**La amo y necesito salvar a Akane, ¡dime qué demonios tengo que hacer!**- exigió demandante, mirándola con rabia casi inexplorada ya que reconoce que nadie lo ha visto realmente enfadado.

¡¡Si pensó que por semejante confesión ella se vería conmovida y le entregaría gratis la cura, estaba muy equivocado!

Sonríe, dolida, pero sonríe igualmente, pues confía en que él caería a sus pies dentro de algunos meses, sólo eso, confía en que no quedará rastro en su memoria de aquella 'conocida' que un día intentó quitárselo, ella se encargará de borrarla completamente y entonces todo él será suyo.

-**Aquí está**- dice y saca de entre sus pechos –_ya que en su escasa y apretada vestimenta poco se puede esconder_- un pequeño frasco color marrón para enseñárselo- **Esta es la medicina que debe beber Akane para recuperarse**- informa sutilmente.

-**Dámela**- pide inmediatamente.

Shampoo frunce el ceño y entonces esconde el frasco del lugar tan íntimo y privado de dónde lo extrajo.

-**Debes prometer por tu honor que te casarás conmigo.**

* * *

El rosado de sus mejillas se ha extinguido por completo, su respiración que a ratos se acelera es culpable de los nervios de Kasumi y de la intranquilidad de todos, tal parece que la condición de la pequeña de las Tendo, en lugar de mejorar, ha empeorado.

-**Akane, vas a estar bien, ya lo verás**- le animó Kasumi, hincada a su lado. Coge las manos de ella entre las suyas en señal de apoyo, porque tiene la firme idea de que a pesar de la inconsciencia, ella puede oír y sentir.

-**Sí, de seguro mi hermanita estará mañana persiguiendo a su prometido con un mazo como cada mañana**- aportó Nabiki, con una triste sonrisa, ¿qué sucede? La reina del hielo muestra algo de humanismo y afecto por años escondido.

El señor Tendo siente que no puede existir tanta maldad por parte del divino, primero a su mujer, seguidamente a la menor de sus hijas, a la que tanto aprecia, la que tantas cosas le ha enseñado, y observa con dolor cómo muere con maldita lentitud y él, completamente inútil, no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. La mano de su buen amigo reposa sobre su hombro en señal inequívoca de apoyo que es valorado, porque sabe que él también sufre internamente, ya que también se ha visto atacado por la irreverente dulzura de la muchacha y todo el cariño que tiene aún por entregar.

-**¡Dónde estará el estúpido de Ranma que no llega!**- estalla de súbito Nabiki, indignada por la ausencia del chico que por todos los cielos ¡ni se digna a aparecer siquiera para hacer acto de presencia!

Genma iba a decir algo, pero la abrupta llegada de su hijo en el cuarto, calló toda frase que le pudiese dedicar.

-**¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Tengo la medicina que salvará a Akane!**- clama corriendo hasta quedar a un lado de Kasumi, a quién le entregó el frasco de apariencia frágil y contenido sospechoso.

* * *

Hincado a un lado de cama, es testigo de la mejoría en su prometida, ya ha vuelto el rosado a sus mejillas, ya su respiración es más calmada, ya puede respirarse el alivio.

Mira con detención el rostro de la joven que duerme profundamente. Tanta belleza, tanta tranquilidad, y lo mejor de todo, puede admirarla libremente ya que ella no puede reprocharle nada.

Sus largas pestañas acompañando a sus párpados que esconden los preciosos ojos castaños, su pecho que se alzaba al compás de su pacífica respiración, sus mejillas graciosamente teñidas y finalmente sus labios entreabiertos, carnosos, tentadores, incitándole a probarlos aunque sea una vez.

Acerca su rostro al de ella y llega a rozar osadamente sus labios, se detiene al sentirlos tan cerca de los suyos, es espléndido el roce que por tanto tiempo esperó, y cierra sus ojos para disfrutar más del finito momento, entregándose por completo a la delicia que se le ofrecía en compensación de su tétrico destino, y la besa, breve e inocente, luego se separa con lentitud y al quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, susurra con tierno cariño _'Perdóname por lo que haré, Akane'_, se separa y al volver completamente a la posición que debería, la puerta se abre: Nabiki.

-**Ranma, quiero hablar contigo**- dice volviendo a cerrar la puerta, su semblante serio no podía predecir nada bueno para su próximo receptor.

Él no contesta, ni se mueve, simplemente lamenta que la tranquilidad se haya visto interrumpida.

Ella sin inmutarse de la apatía del chico, se sienta en el borde de la cama, muy cerca de él.

-**¿Cómo conseguiste esa medicina?**- cuestiona inquisitiva y perspicaz, antes de añadir – **Sé que sólo se encuentra en China y que yo sepa tú no tienes el suficiente dinero para costearse ese lujo.**

-**¿Acaso no estás feliz de que Akane se esté recuperando?**- fue la brutal interrogante que llegó de golpe, apenas había termino ella su inquietante oración.

-**¿Cómo no estarlo?**- conserva su seriedad- **pero, aún así, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.**

-**¿Dónde están todos?**-cuestiona secamente, sin apartar la vista del rostro durmiente de su prometida.

-**Celebrando abajo por la recuperación de mi hermana**- comunica e insiste- **¿Qué es lo ocultas, Ranma?**

Segundos de silencio... él no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en hablar, pero al ver que, con el pasar de los ahora minutos, ella no se marcha, se resigna y reafirma internamente: Nadie puede con Nabiki.

-**Está bien**- con voz cansada-** Me tendré que casar con Shampoo dentro de unas semanas.**

No se manifestó asombro, más bien, el semblante serio era inmutable.

-**Sabía que había algo extraño en todo esto…**-musita finalmente.

-**Debo irme esta noche Nabiki, no quiero que Akane se entere de esto**- suspira hondamente y se atreve a acariciar una de las mejillas de la joven- **Tu di que voy a un viaje de entrenamiento, muy, muy largo**- no consigue evitar un deje de tristeza en su voz dichas sus últimas palabras.

-**¿No crees que ella se va a dar cuenta si tú y Shampoo desaparecen repentinamente y al mismo tiempo?**- cuestiona alzando una ceja.

Ranma no contesta, cogió una mano de la muchacha y la besó con total dulzura, ¡poco le importa a estas alturas la presencia de 'alguien más'!! se pone de pie sin permitirse abandonar ni por un instante la imagen que visualiza, queriendo grabarla a fuego en su mente, cada facción acompañará su nombre. Conduce sus pasos a la ventana y se cuestiona: **_'¿Nunca más te volveré a ver?'_**, con tristeza, no concibe esa idea, pero era la vida de ella la que estaba en juego, decidido, se conforta con la idea de que si seguía a su lado, ELLA corría riesgo, suspira brevemente y abandona el cuarto cuan vándalo huye tras cometer un hurto. Solo debía ir a buscar sus pertenencias y partiría a su destino maldito.

El testigo silencioso, observa con tristeza a su hermana y musita:

-**Akane morirá de sufrimiento cuando se entere**- niega con su cabeza al pensar que la paz que rodea a la chica se verá irrumpida.

* * *

'Tensión', es el término exacto con el que se define la ambientación de aquel comedor en una mañana hermosamente soleada, pero en la residencia Tendo, esto podía ser perfectamente pasado por alto, ya que dentro de ella se esconde una tormenta metafórica.

Tras relatar todo lo acontecido y lo que pudo entender de la breve conversación que sostuvo con Ranma la noche anterior, el silencio gobierna y la neutralidad cubre cada rostro, la mera idea es inconcebible, ¡completamente insólita!

-**Entonces…**- comienza a hablar Soun, con un semblante serio y sus ojos firmemente clavados en la taza de té humeante que le fue servido- **¿Ranma se fue anoche a la casa de esa amazona, para partir a China y casarse con ella?**

Nabiki menea la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, con gesto inútilmente comprensivo.

El señor Tendo alza su rostro al techo y clama**-¡Maldición!!!**- vuelve su rostro a su hija del medio y cuestiona, más para sí que para ella- **¿Qué será de mi hijita ahora?**

Genma prefiere callar, la frase 'Mi hijo es todo un hombre', prefiere guardársela para él.

-**No puedo creer que Shampoo haya llegado a este extremo**- comunica Soun secamente, antes de darle un sorbo a su té para apaciguar de alguna manera el amargo sabor.

-**Y pensar que ayer estábamos festejando por la recuperación de Akane y ahora…**- la frase queda incompleta, pues Genma no considera necesario terminarla.

-**Cuándo Akane se entere…**- otra frase más inconclusa de Kasumi, que preocupada conduce su mano a una mejilla y entiende por fin por qué tanta amabilidad de Shampoo hacía su inocente hermana, días antes.

Entonces, todos mantuvieron unos instantes más de silencio e inconscientemente todos concordaron en el mismo pensamiento surrealista, ¡¡qué deseo de devolver el tiempo! Evitar que ella comiera de aquello que la condujo a un destino inesperado, lo que se disfrazó de inocente. 'Devolver el tiempo atrás'… ¿quién no ha pensado en esto alguna vez tras cometer un error que conlleva a un arrepentimiento? Cada uno se sumerge en su propio mundo, cada uno ve los sucesos de manera similar, pero no idéntica.

-**¡¡Buenos días a todos!!**- clama alegre, entrando al comedor con una plácida sonrisa.

Todos guardan silencio y se concentran únicamente en la nueva presencia, que entusiasmada, se sienta en su lugar de siempre.

Tanto silencio es poco común, por lo que termina llamando la atención de la muchacha de cortos cabellos.

-**¿Sucede algo?**- cuestiona.

-**¡Nada! Que nos alegramos que estés mejor, Akane**- habló Soun en tono lleno de júbilo.

El gesto neutro del resto era avasallador, nunca un desayuno ha sido tan tenso y tan silencioso, al menos no desde que ciertos inquilinos comenzaron a formar parte estable de sus vidas y uno de ellos se proclama su prometido... y a todo esto, gira el rostro sólo pata toparse con el lugar vacío en dónde debería reposar el cuerpo de él, como cada mañana, seguramente se ha quedado dormido.

-**Iré a despertarlo**- anuncia, pero apenas coloca sus manos sobre la mesa que ejercería el papel de apoyo y se levanta escasos centímetros, las voces de los presentes estallan.

Todas llegan a sus oídos de manera escandalosa y cada una acota versiones diferentes que terminan por aturdirla y hacer que casi espontáneamente volviese a su asiento. En ese instante, vuelve el ambiente a retomar su tranquilidad y tensión, la misma que la recibió.

-**¡¿Qué sucede?!!**- se atreve a cuestionar con exasperación tras ver que ninguno de los presentes está dispuesto a iniciar la plática necesaria.

Otros segundos de intenso silencio... un inquebrantable e incómodo silencio.

-**¿Qué ocurre?**- cuestiona algo más tranquila y mira a su padre, esperando que fuese él quién le respondiera, pero éste, consumido por la cobardía, opta por desviar la mirada que comienza a tornarse vidriosa, cosa que su hija menor pasó por alto conduciendo sus ojos castaños suplicantes hacia su hermana mayor- **¿Kasumi??**- recibe como contestación un suspiro y seguidamente su silencio, ya se resigna a considerar sus últimas opciones.

-**Se fue, Akane**- suelta de golpe ella apenas recibe la primera mirada de su inquieta hermanita.

Otros segundos de silencio tiñen la situación de negro.

Las malas miradas de los otros presentes no se hicieron esperar, tanta impertinencia debía ser castigada, porque en un tono tan poco sutil no se podía pronunciar algo como eso.

-**Escucha**- suspira hondamente y comienza a hablar- **Ranma se fue de aquí y nunca más volverá, simplemente se ha ido**- mira fijamente a su hermana y es testigo de su confusión, inmediatamente busca en el resto algo que le advirtiera del engaño, ¡de la broma maquinada!, pero la seriedad reinante era impropia y justificada, no podía ser de otra manera.

-**¿Por qué?**- se limita a cuestionar secamente, intenta no demostrar dolor, ni ningún otro sentimiento, únicamente la neutralidad es su compañera.

-**Se casará con Shampoo**- responde Nabiki, quién es la única que se atreve a ser completamente sincera, sabiendo de antemano que no respeta en absoluto el último deseo de Ranma, pero sabe también que su hermana no se merece una mentira, por lo tanto, opta por la fría realidad.

Siente que una llaga atraviesa su cuerpo, que algo de ella desaparece extraviándose en lo más profundo, pero la interrogante era vaga y silenciosa:**_ '¿Por qué?'._**

No conoce el instante en que sus piernas poseyeron vida propia, sólo que, de un momento a otro, se halla en el cuarto de él. Comienza a buscar, pero ninguna de sus pertenencias tienen cabida en el lugar, entonces se resigna a que todo no es sino otra jugarreta del destino, pero aún su dulce aroma persiste, signo de que alguna vez existió sólo que se ha ido... con otra, porque simplemente no la quiere a ella, quizás la amazona si sepa entregarle lo que ella no supo, quizás ella posea más belleza y por ende su feminidad sea mayor, ¡quizás es eso justamente lo que quiere! Una mujer de verdad, no una marimacho.

Sólo anhela que sea feliz, ¡no importa con quién! ¡no importa cuánto le duela saberlo! Ya que éstas son nimiedades, ningún dolor es eterno y tal vez... ella también pueda rehacer su vida más adelante y jugar a la pareja ideal, únicamente para guardar las apariencias porque ella no está dolida aparentemente, sólo sorprendida, entonces todo volverá a tener sentido, ella estará casada, felizmente casada igual que él, sólo que siéndole infiel con el pensamiento, pero... ¿por qué lo sabría? No hay motivo, ¿a quién se perjudica? Porque debería detestarlo, y por supuesto que lo hace, pero una parte de ella se niega a abandonar el amor que el engendro ha sembrado en ella.

¡Maldito sentimiento!

Continuará...

Ya sé que he cambiado "un poco" la trama, pero espero que de igual manera sea de su agrado ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ya en el balcón, se cree libre al fin, ya fuera de 'tanta elegancia' que Cologne se ha prestado a pagar para que su nieta adorada se sienta a gusto en compañía de su 'capricho', lo demás ya sería cuestión de él para que la noche sea plenamente placentera y se defina orgullosa como 'perfecta', pero se ha cometido un error, uno grave y que lo molesta hasta cierto grado que la anciana lo haya pasado por alto,.. ¿qué tal si el 'capricho' no se siente tan 'a gusto'? ¿qué tal si ni siquiera desea estar 'a gusto'?

Admira la noche, estrellada, fresca, increíblemente perfecta, ¡ideal para vivirla maravillosamente en la compañía que él quisiera! ¡qué bien la pasarían juntos...! sería un recuerdo dulce y bondadoso que se procuraría recordar por siempre.

-**Akane.**- susurra al viento, y comprende entonces que es ella precisamente con quién le gustaría estar, ¡es ella el complemento perfecto! Lo que le falta... es ella el motivo por el cual siente de hace varias semanas ese incalculable vacío.

-**¿Ranma…**- habla de nuevo ese maldito tono de voz, tan chillón que comenzaba a fastidiarlo-**… pasa algo malo?**

Tarda en entregar respuesta, porque cree que ella debería sabe lo 'malo' que sucede.

Está advertido, no puede contestarle a la amazona como debería, mucho menos subirle el tono de voz porque cualquier mal trato le traería problemas que podría evitar con un poco de control y paciencia... mucha, mucha paciencia.

-**Nada…**- contesta y añade el condenado-**… 'cariño'**- como la chica le ha pedido que la llamase, y si no lo hace, ella le reprochará y seguramente lo acusará, esto le traería crudas consecuencias con Cologne y un largo sermón acerca de 'como tratar a una mujer' que no está dispuesto a escuchar... de nuevo.

Y ahí está ella por su parte, a su espalda y a pocos metros de él.

Sospecha en qué está pensando o mejor dicho '_en quién'_, porque no es la primera vez que lo haya de esta manera, tan pensativa y melancólica por igual, entonces se dice internamente que no es hora de saberse derrotada por quién ya no tiene oportunidad, es más bien el momento de quitarle el trono y ser ella quién domine el esquivo corazón de su ahora marido, tiene tiempo ¡y también artimañas! Y por supuesto la confianza, le sobra.

-**Ven conmigo, hace tanto frío aquí fuera, mi amor**- quiere inyectar en su tono sutileza y suavidad, y lo consigue.

Entonces, él gira su cuerpo y la observa, lastimosa imagen de ella quién pide un poco de atención, ¡algo de él!, valora sus esfuerzos, muy internamente los valora, pero ELLA ha sido la culpable al pensar que puede poseer su voluntad, que de esta manera tan egoísta pueda conseguir su entero cariño... y por más pena que ésta le inspire, nunca obtendrá su perdón y mucho menos su verdadero afecto.

-**No quiero volver.**

La habitación del hotel se ha convertido en un auténtico calvario para él.

La chica con ropa interior puesta y apenas un albornoz que traslucía, intenta seducirlo con su figura, pero él recién había notado su escasa vestimenta, tan poco se fija en ella.

-**…. Vuelve al cuarto, te enfermarás si sigues aquí vistiendo 'eso'. Yo voy en un rato…**- dice y termina la frase en su mente: _'… cuando estés dormida'_.

Resignada, pero alegre de que el artista marcial cuide de su salud, vuelve al cuarto como su marido de buena manera se lo ha pedido.

Algo más tranquilo, observa el firmamento y une los puntos destellantes que forman el rostro de su pensamiento, que ya ha tomado honradamente nombre y apellido: Akane Tendo.

Sólo espera el día en que vuelva a verla, no importa cuántos kilómetros lo separen de ella, no importa que unos estúpidos papeles con su firma escrita jueguen en su contra.

¡Si está así y por sólo unas semanas sin ella, no se imagina como estará cuando finalice el año sin siquiera divisarla de lejos! ¡cuánto la extraña!

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Sola.... Completamente sola yace meditando los últimos acontecimientos que marcaron su vida drásticamente.

Él no está con ella, es entonces cuando se percata... y se cuestiona:_ '¿Cuándo sucedió?'._

Exacto, desde cuando es él el centro de su vida, y es que nunca pensó que llegara a sentir tanto su pérdida.

Kodachi simplemente ha desaparecido, ya terminará perdiéndose en su búsqueda y nadie hizo lo propio por persuadirla a quedarse por seguridad, más bien, todos se hallaban felices de saberse libres de semejante amenaza.

Ukyo sigue atendiendo el restaurante al explicársele lo más claro y sutil la preferencia de Ranma, al parecer es ella quién ha entendido mejor la situación y se ha resignado, o al menos eso aparenta, pero su dolor se exterioriza en cada lento movimiento, el desgano que cubre cada una de sus acciones y su sonrisa ya extinta.

Cada día es una rutina que la hunde en secreta desesperación... a ella, precisamente a ella, la chica con más fuerza, la con más energía, la que más lágrimas derrama al ser la noche la reinante, es ahí en dónde nadie puede inmiscuirse porque forma parte de su intimidad, y llora silenciosa, y al día siguiente muestra la mejor de sus sonrisas, y comienza la rutina....

Escuela, dojo, cama; su vida se ha visto envuelta en tres grandes influyentes.

Sus calificaciones en lugar de descender como se esperaba, ascendieron orgullosamente; es lo único que le evita el recuerdo, el pensar, pero.... Llueve, llueve y no hay nada para distraerla, los exámenes han expirado y sus calificaciones dan mucho que hablar por su excelencia, no hay nadie en casa y teme por su seguridad emocional... sólo emocional, porque desde que ÉL se fue, ya nada fuera de lo común ocurre en Nerima y mucha gente lo agradece, pero tanta paz es en ocasiones inaguantable para ella.

¡Cómo le hace falta!

Lo positivo es que está por finalizar el periodo escolar, son esos días en los que sólo se asiste para 'pasar el rato' entre amigos, ya que los profesores no tienen material por entregar lo cual sólo para Tendo, es un castigo discreto.

Cada uno de sus compañeros tiene cautela, al parecer se han puesto de acuerdo para 'no nombrarlo'.

¡Lo detesta! Es casi como si la miraran con compasión, sus amigas poco más y le dicen: **_'Descuida Akane, ya vendrá uno que sí te quiera', _**con la mirada.

Aún en su ausencia, su presencia es latente.

Cada acto un interrogante:**_ '¿Él lo habrá hecho así?'._**

Kuno es un caso perdido, a pesar de que continúa elogiándola cuánto puede, su presencia representa un insecto en su vida, pasa desapercibida completamente.

-**He cambiado.**- reconoce y confiesa lo que muchos piensan.

Sus ojos se comienzan a empañar, y devuelta a lo mismo.

¿Por qué la ausencia marca tanto?? Tal vez porque fue importante, porque se acostumbró a su presencia, a su protección, ¡hasta a sus insultos! Que se ha vuelto indispensable en algún punto de su vida, que no conoce.

La ha rechazado, ha preferido a otra y esto la llena de impotencia... ¡¿En qué falló? ¿qué fue lo que no supo entregar que ella sí?!!

¡¿Cuál es su dignidad?!! ¡¿Cómo debería actuar?!

**_Añora verlo, aunque sea de lejos..._**

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**UN POCO DE BONDAD**

**_"Un año…. Un maldito año"_**

-**¿Qué sucede contigo, Akane?**- cuestiona el chico en un susurro, observando a su querida amiga sentada a unos cuantos puestos delante de él, y es que durante toda la santa mañana, la chica prácticamente no ha pronunciado más que vacíos monosílabos, en momentos la ha descubierto ida completamente, ensimismada en aquello que involucra su pensamiento y la consume con egoísmo.... la interrogante es la siguiente:_** '¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella? ¿qué es lo que la distrae tanto, a tal punto de no prestar atención a la clase??'**_

-**Tendo… ¿qué fue lo último que dije?-** al parecer su observación ha sido compartida, y ahora las carcajadas "disimuladas" del resto la hundirían en la humillación. Realmente el asunto amerita preocupación... ¡Cuánto detesta que Ukyo se haya inscrito en otra universidad!! Seguramente una 'plática de chicas' hubiera bastado para solucionar aquello que la complica.

**-¡¡Tendo!!!!**

De un salto, la chica reacciona y un tanto sorprendida, enfoca al hombre percibiendo su enfado, un enfado que arremetía fuertemente contra ella.

Y para su total desgracia, la reacción de brinco ha hecho notar las carcajadas generales tornándolas difusas.

**-Lo…. Lo siento….-** pronuncia entrecortadamente.

**-Respóndame la pregunta que le hice**- se le exige.

Desconcertada, frunce el ceño ligeramente bajo los efectos dominantes de la confusión.... ¿le había formulado una pregunta??

-**Disculpe….** –entrecierra sus ojos y frunce los labios-** ¿qué pregunta fue la que me hizo?**

Eso ha sido todo. Las carcajadas estallaron...., Akane se limita a curiosear con la vista los gestos risueños de sus compañeros siendo sus absurdas contestaciones las causantes.

El carmín cogió lugar sobre sus mejillas e instintivamente aprieta sus labios recriminándose.

Hibiki es el único que no se une la burlona manifestación.... su preocupación es mucho mayor que la gracia de las reacciones de Tendo, ¿qué le ocurrirá?? Ella no suele adoptar ese comportamiento, así que el asunto debe ser de suma importancia.... una desconocida a sus ojos.

**-¡Al pasillo!!-** se le ordena.

La chica se levanta de su asiento y conduce sus pasos apresurados a la puerta, ansiosos por escapar.

Antes de abandonar el salón, le echa un vistazo a su mejor amigo, aquel que se diferencia del resto para ofrecerle su apoyo en una seriedad adorable... sonríe levemente aprovechando que la está observando para dedicarle un gesto que, con una negación rotunda de cabeza, le es denegada: Nada de luchas.

Es ahora una dama, toda una universitaria que debe comportarse bien tal y como se lo ha prometido a su familia, y esto conlleva reprimir sus impulsividades, valerse de autocontrol y contar hasta diez mentalmente cuando corroe por sus venas la molestia, ¡y cómo desearía satisfacérse y golpear todos y cada uno de los rostros que se ríen a carcajadas a costa suya!!

Trazando en su rostro un gesto que representa su enfado, abandona el salón.

Ya sentada, con su espalda reposando en la pared y sus brazos abrazando sus piernas flexionadas. Le dedica maldiciones a aquel hombre que la humilló y que se las da de buen maestro, ¡JA!! Cómo la hubiera complacido ofrecerle un buen golpe en pleno feo rostro.... Suelta una carcajada al imaginar al hombre con su rostro machucado, pidiéndole disculpas de rodillas mientras el alumnado, en lugar de burlarse de ella, gastan sus energías en una carcajada contagiosa dirigida a aquel cobarde e ignorante maestro.... ¡sí, ignorante!!! porque si hubiera contado con un poco de 'cultura general', quizás estaría enterado de que a las chicas cuando están idas y por ende sumisas, no se les debe molestar.... respira hondo y frunce los labios, ¡¿En qué está pensando?!!, a quién debería detestar es a aquel que se adueñó de su mente durante toda la mañana....

**-Ranma…-** gruñe, sí, ese cretino que la abandonó exactamente hace un año.

¡No debería estar pensando en él!! Tal vez se encuentre ahora revolcándose con esa hostigosa chinita, y ella ahí castigada por culpa suya. No se lo merece.

* * *

¡Vaya...! al igual que su dulce amiga, él tampoco conseguirá enriquecer sus conocimientos el día de hoy. Mientras ella piensa en quién sabe qué, él piensa en ella.... no consigue alcanzar eso que puede inquietar a su amiga, sí, amiga, porque ya lo tiene superado. Akane Tendo no es más que su amiga porque ella lo ha decidido así, y él, por todo el cariño que le tiene, la respeta.

¡Oh a quién engaña!

El verla como una amiga le es bastante complicado, luego de vivir durante tanto tiempo amenazado por ese amor tan puro y valioso hacía ella, no puede borrarse así como así... por lo visto deberá esperar más tiempo, mientras tanto se esmera en tratarla como 'otra más', pero para él, es sólo otra forma de expresarse, es algo más allá de lo que pueda mostrar, es algo interno con lo que él debe luchar.... ¡Eso! Otra lucha más, pero definitivamente las luchas internas son mucho más complicadas que las luchas que requieren entrenamiento y fuerza.

Ahora,... ¿qué es lo que estará inquietándola tanto?? Mm... es irreal, nunca creyó que Akane tuviese esa faceta de 'chica distraída', esa misma que él tiende a ocupar. Este es otro ejemplo más de lo poco que conoce a Tendo..., de lo tanto que le queda todavía por aprender de ella, y esto lo repleta de emoción, ansiedad e interés, porque bien sabe que la chica es ciertamente interesante, desprende dulzura a cuantos la conocen, y tal vez este sea el principal motivo del por qué la chica puede jactarse de tener a tantos pretendientes, que al igual que él, combaten secretamente por su corazón...

**-¡¡Pueden salir!!!-** anuncia el maestro, atendiendo a la campana.

Los alumnos comienzan a abandonar el salón de a poco.

**-¿qué tal estuvo la clase??-** es lo primero que le cuestiona al abordarlo.

-**Bien….-** responde únicamente pasando por al lado de ella**-¿vamos a almorzar ya?? Tengo mucha hambre….**

La chica gira y observa a Hibiki dirigirse al comedor, obsequiándole una vista plena de su espalda y pues, todo lo que tiene su lugar por detrás...

**- Vaya, con que sí ha practicado últimamente…-** reconoce Akane, con su dedo índice en el mentón, y tras percatarse de sus pensamientos, el gracioso tono rosado se apodera de sus mejillas y reacciona- **¡¡Espera, Ryoga!**

El mencionado, se detiene aguardando el instante en que su compañera llegue a su lado.

**-¡eres un tonto!-** exclama Akane, risueña-** ¡¡apresúrate o no tendremos espacio!!!**- sujeta el brazo del muchacho y, prácticamente llevándoselo a rastras, conduce a su compañero al comedor.

Prefiere callar porque sabe que los esfuerzos son inútiles si se trata de Akane. Ella no tendrá compasión de él hasta que esté sentado cómodamente en un asiento y comiendo en una mesa, las mismas que nunca parecen ser suficientes.

* * *

**-Otra vez….-** musita, inyectando cansancio y curiosidad en el tono de voz empleado.

Otra vez no compartirá junto a ella. Tal parece que las amistades por ambas partes no han concebido nada mejor que llegar a importunar porque 'no alcanzaron mesa'.

**_'Sí, claro…..'_**, su mente intenta convencerlo de la poca lógica que existe involucrada en el asunto, porque en el momento en que los "desgraciados", acudieron a ellos en busca de un "mejor lugar para almorzar" todavía quedaban mesas desocupadas, aunque claro... a estas alturas ya no las hay. Así que, como en tantas otras ocasiones, se ha tenido que tragar sus palabras junto con la comida porque a Tendo le parece fantástico platicar con sus amiguitas, que tienen por cierto una pésima impresión de él e ignora el motivo, y claro que no les place para nada su amistad con Akane ¡¡y se lo han dicho!!!! Y es que estas chicas de ahora no tienen pelos en la lengua para manifestarse abiertamente, en especial, las amigas de Akane.

¡Oh, y qué hablar de sus propios amigos!!! A ellos tampoco les llena de júbilo su relación con Tendo, ¿por qué?? Porque les cela el que la chica sólo y únicamente le preste atención a él, único varón al que no manda a volar cada vez que le brinda un elogio, cada vez que la abraza, ¡el único con el que entabla una conversación que involucre interés mutuo!!

La situación lo está agotando, no obstante, al escaparse Hibiki de sus pensamientos la descubre en la misma faceta que la ha decorado. Ajena a la "interesante" plática de atuendos que sostienen las demás chicas, ella es absorbida una vez más por sus pensamientos, su desconocida privacidad que ha inyectado curiosidad plena en sus venas...

**-Akane….-** pronuncia en un tono bajo, para que sus amistades y las de ella no interfieran- **Akane….-** un tono más alto, y ahora exasperado- **¡¡Akane!!!**

Todo silencio en la mesa...., pero al menos sirvió para la joven pestañeara y lo observara, al menos, con extrañeza.

**-¿Qué pasa, Ryoga??**

**-¡Oh, Akane….! ¿recuerdas el vestido azul de la tienda??....**- y ahí comienza la interferencia chillona y molestosa de una tal Hisha.

Reciben un asentimiento despistado por parte de su receptora, y consiguen involucrarla en el tema.

¡Cómo es que su dulce chiquilla puede tener amistades como ESAS!! Tan excesivamente huecas, con sus uñas rosadas y ese tonito de cuicas que.... por dios... lo hundía en una profunda y cómica necesidad por callarlas.

**-Oye Ryoga, ¿qué te pareció??**

**-¿eh??-** ¡vaya, tal parece que es contagioso!!

**-¿Que qué te pareció la película del viernes??**

**-Oh sí, buena, buena….** –contesta a la ligera, y continúa observando a la mujercita de sus sueños, reírse, comentar, entusiasmarse cuando un tema es de su interés. ¡Cuánto la adora!! Y con sonrisa soñadora, la admira... y no se cansaría de hacerlo, aunque sea disimuladamente.

La jornada de la tarde ha cobrado diferentes acontecimientos.

Akane ha preferido no ingresar a clases con la barata excusa de 'sentirse mal', y no le ha permitido seguirla, dando a entender su segunda excusa barata de 'quiero que me prestes tus apuntes después'. ¡¡No lo concibe correcto!!, pero en vista de que utilizó trucos dulcemente factibles, se vio obligado a permanecer en clase.

'Tonta mirada, tonta sonrisa'.

* * *

Ya en casa, entregó la justificación de su presencia calmándolos seguidamente con un 'después de que descanse, se me pasará'.

La chica, ya en su cuarto, observa melancólica por la ventana el transitar pacífico de la gente...

**-Todo ha sido tan tranquilo desde que se fue….-** musita. El término 'tranquilo' sustituye a 'aburrido'.

Han transcurridos doce malditos meses y él no ha dado siquiera señales de bienestar, ¡Es que el muy desconsiderado le da la espalda a la familia que lo acogió, a él y a su padre en la adolescencia!! Es un malagradecido, si al menos él le obsequiara un rato de su presencia podría gritarle cuanto insulto le viniera a la mente y de paso manifestarle su preocupación, pero nunca lo fatal que fue para ella enterarse de su decisión, este es y será por siempre su secreto y por nada del mundo desea su profanamiento, por demás, ya lo considera todo más atrás.... todo más olvidado..., pero si tan sólo ese mirar grisáceo desapareciera de sus sueños, tantos diarios como nocturnos, todo sería más sencillo.... ¡¿qué será de él?!!

* * *

**-¡¡¡No me lo merezco!!!!-** chilla la molesta vocecilla.

Con su rostro sumergido en el oscuro espacio cerrado por sus brazos, desahoga su frustración, su angustia... ¡¿por qué no le han salido las cosas como ella quería?!!! Oh, pero la renuencia de su marido en quererla, esa voluntad de no olvidarse de Akane, una chica muchísimo inferior que ella si no mal recuerda, ¡la están hiriendo!! Y de paso, humillando... por esto sufre, porque no ha cumplido con su promesa, porque no se concibe lo suficiente.... Ha fallado ¡Ni su encanto, ni su belleza, ni su buen trato, ni nada ha ablandado el corazón de Ranma hacia ella!!

Se asoma sigiloso.

Los desgarradores sollozos consiguen siempre algo de él, ya sea preocupación, compasión, piedad.... pretendiendo ser ignorante de toda esta ruidosa manifestación, se aleja de la puerta en dirección al cuarto. Está cansado y además deprimido, ¿por qué?? Porque es el aniversario, su lastimoso aniversario y así de sombrío se ha presentado durante todo el santo día, ni las amistades, ni los encantos femeninos han conseguido variar su cambio anímico, pero ¡maldición!! Los sollozos femeninos consiguen dominarlo, así que, entregándose a su instinto, retrocede sobre sus pasos y vuelve a la puerta del dichoso comedor.

**-¿Qué sucede??-** cuestiona, sentándose frente a ella, inmiscuyéndose deliberadamente en la intimidad propia del llanto y sus motivos, pero es él... es él.

Levanta su rostro enseñándose sus lágrimas, sus ojos irritados, su verdad.

**-Llegaste al fin…. Creí que no volverías hasta mañana-** pronuncia con voz quebrada.

En vista y considerando la falta de respuesta, la china cree conveniente proceder:

**-….. ¿en dónde has estado??**

El chico alza la ceja izquierda y sonríe de medio lado, concibiendo la interrogante un desatino.

**-¿te importa realmente??**- hace un intento por conservar su seriedad y por que la sonrisa burlona no se salga con la suya esta vez.

**-¡Claro que sí!.... todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa**- pronuncia la joven, con su ceño marcado y sus ojos todavía llorosos... ¿cómo es posible que Ranma ignore todo lo que ella se ha esmerado en demostrar?!!

**-No debería…**

**-¡Soy tu esposa!!-** le da un golpe a la mesa reafirmando lo dicho, pero de Ranma sólo obtiene una mirada que, con sólo clavarla sobre la suya, la recrimina.

**-de mentira….-** y luego, la sonrisa arrogante y amarga se instaló en el atractivo rostro de quién no la ama.

Seguidamente, se levanta dando por terminada la lastimosa discusión que no conduciría a nada bueno, y ambos eran conscientes de ello.

**-¡Ranma….!-** oye a su espalda, pero él, dignamente y sin titubear, abandona el comedor en dónde, bien sabe, nunca debió ingresar.

Conduce sus pasos al cuarto... y al estar ya ahí, embriagado por esa intimidad que únicamente SU ESPACIO es capaz de proporcionarle, se entrega a la comodidad de SU lecho. Sí, así es, y se sabe orgulloso ¡porque sí que le costó trabajo hacer entender a su querida esposa que no puede y no quiere seguir compartiendo habitación con quién, en pocas palabras, le arruinó la vida!! Y ella, si bien se opuso al principio, bastó una amenaza dicha con el tono preciso para que abandonara sus objeciones y respetara sus decretos personales.

Después de un largo rato de relajación y silencio... O más bien, la relajación que el mismo silencio le otorgaba en paz, su mano se escabulle por debajo de su almohada.... Esboza una pequeña sonrisa, por primera vez en el día y extrae del 'escondite' una fotografía, ¡Oh y su sonrisa se ensanchó al visualizar a quién es su centro!!: Una chica de corta cabellera azulada y de radiante sonrisa.

¡Cuánto la extraña!! Con su dedo índice dibuja la delicada silueta de sus labios curveados... acaricia su mejilla... y embelesado, como cada día, admira su belleza.

Recreando dulcemente... fantaseando con un abrazo de parte suya que consiguiera aturdirlo, entorpecerlo, ¡obsequiándole bondadosamente un júbilo incomparable!!.... y después, que le entrege otro poco más de su gentileza y solidaridad, y le brinde una sonrisa inocente que contrastara con una mirada plagada de cariño... de cariño recibido ¿y por qué no?? Entregado además.

**-¡¡¡Ranma!!!!-** oye.

Frunce su ceño devuelto a la realidad, percibiendo la molestia nacer en él dirigido hacia quién ha osado a interrumpir letargo.

Se levanta de su cama, abandona el cuarto y se dirige al comedor de dónde provino seguramente el llamado.

**-¡¡¿qué quieres?!!-** cuestiona, y no escatima en esconder su molestia, porque ha sido su receptora precisamente quién lo ha engendrado.

Sin inmutarse por el reaccionar recibido, con neutralidad comienza:

**-Tengo una sorpresa para ti**- dice con serenidad disimulada-** Te apoyo.**

**-¿Explícate?-** pronuncia secamente, cruzándose de brazos fulmando a la mujer con su mirar ¡¡¿de qué hablará ahora?!

**-Iremos a Nerima, ¿qué te parece??-** esboza una sonrisa forzada.

Inmersos en el silencio, el chico procesa las palabras dedicadas.... ¡Realmente sí ha valido la pena el que su fantasía haya sido celosamente interrumpida!!

**-¡¡¡Gracias, Shampoo!!-** sonríe... porque en el día más sombrío de su vida, una noticia tal le es devastadoramente exquisita de oír.

Apresurado conduce sus pasos a la mujer y la envuelve con sus brazos, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de esbozar un gesto sincero en esa manifestación de gratitud y más pura emoción- **Gracias….-** vuelve a pronunciar, separándose.

**-Gracias a ti….-** la oye musitar.

_Continuará...._

¡¿Qué les ha parecido?!! ^^

Comienzo:

Viry_chan: ¡gracias por tus comentarios!! xD siempre le doy a Shampoo un lugar que hace todos la odien u.u no sé, siempre ha sido a mi parecer la prometida más "peligrosa"..... ¿me dices que te ha parecido??

AomeHigurashi n-n: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras^^ y concuerdo contigo, esa Shampoo se me cruza y yo que tú no creería esa faceta de "esposa comprensiva"¬¬... ¿qué te pareció?

AkaneKagome: ¡muchísimas gracias!! ¿qué te ha parecido esta nueva entrega?? ¿cumplió con tus expectativas?.... me gustaría aclarar además un asuntillo que tengo pendiente contigo, sé que no debería escríbirtelo aquí, pero desde que leí tu comentario en "¿Del odio al amor?" me hurge tratarlo. Sí, tengo 15 años, pero curiosamente siempre vi esto como una desventaja frente a personas de veinte o más que también se dedican a escribir.... con respecto al lemon, yo creo que esforzándome e inspirándome en la lectura de párrafos que contengan este tipo de escritura (no pienses mal, es que a veces suceden cosas importantes en el momento y además las frases que se dicen son muy dulces *-*), podré escribirlo, no pronto xD, pero lo haré cuando la situación realmente lo amerite, y si "¿Del amor al odio?" lo necesita, lo haré...., después de todo es otra forma de escribir, ¿no? xD, además creo que siempre consideré esta clase escritos como una meta..., y cuando lo escriba, lo quiero hacer bien :), muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

¿Me escriben sus comentarios? Es importante para mí recibirlos ^^


End file.
